Little Cat
by Sekah
Summary: Before acquiring his nen, Kurapika encounters Uvogin, who toys with him mercilessly. NCS, major character death.


Uvo sank heavily to his knees, the little cat he'd happened upon and caught writhing in his grip and clawing at his eyes. Uvogin rumbled a laugh from deep in his chest, snatching a wrist and stressing it cruelly, until the cat arched and let out a strangled yowl.

"What's your name, little boy?"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck me? I mean to fuck you, boy. But I would like to know your name first."

The blond cat-eyed thing shouted his outrage, turning to hide his glare from Uvo too late.

His eyes had flashed pure, beautiful crimson. Uvo, recognizing the color, grinned.

"That answers a few questions right there," he chuckled. "So that's why you wanted information about the Troupe, Kurapika." His name was said in a taunting, teasing voice, drawing out the 'r' in a rolling burr. "Too bad. If I hadn't been in the area, you might have learned your nen and then I'm sure you would've been much harder to capture. Unlike your mother, of course. Mama's cunt was nice and wet, but she was depressingly easy to catch. Your little cousin, do you remember what we did to him? He was hiding under a floorboard. How did you escape?"

"I'll kill you," Kurapika hissed, his eyes, now a vibrant shade of red, flicking for openings that wouldn't present themselves.

Uvo clucked his tongue and bared his teeth in a grin, gripping Kurapika by the chin. "No," he corrected, his tone obnoxious as a school teacher's. "I'll kill you. And you didn't answer. Do you remember what we did to that poor little baby? Couldn't've been more than three. We found him because we smelled his urine, you know. Kid pissed himself listening to what we were doing upstairs."

Kurapika bit clean through his lip, too horrified to keep flailing, knowing it would do no good. He remembered. He wouldn't answer.

Uvo fit his jaw to the nape of Kurapika's neck and sniggered, his breath washing the sensitive shell of Kurapika's ear.

"We skinned him, boy. Then took his eyes. Then left him to bleed."

"You're disgusting," Kurapika hissed.

"And you're wearing too many clothes. But we can fix that."

WIthout another word, Uvogin ripped the pants off of Kurapika through brute strength, relishing his shout of pain.

Uvogin left the tunic for the moment, liking how shy it made the boy look, and yanked down his own shorts, far enough for ease of movement. His muscles flexed as he gave his cock a quick tug, casually running his fingers over himself.

Kurapika tried to kick his groin, but Uvo used the leg to flip him over. Uvogin pinned him, knocking his knees out far, liking too how flexible the boy was.

Then he hung back, thinking.

"I fucked all your clansmen so quickly," he mused, kneeling on the back of Kurapika's shins and forcing his head to the dirt. "But you look like a marathon event, eh, kid? Lessee, where to start?"

—

An hour later, Kurapika was blushed and stinking with musk and sweat, worked open and loose by Uvogin's fingers and tongue. He trembled with misery and arousal, and fear of the pain he saw coming, like the halo of mist off a waterfall.

"What a gorgeous slut," Uvo breathed, saying the insult like a cheer. "You're lousy with virginity, but here you are, taking my fingers like a well-worked whore! Think you're ready for something bigger in there, right?"

Kurapika sobbed once, incapacitated by shame. Uvo hefted him and turned him over, grabbing and slamming down the fingers that groped for his eyes.

"Keep crying, boy," Uvogin laughed, conversational. "You'll bring me in a pretty penny. Some of the black-market businessmen paid more for the eyes that had clearly been bawling." Kurapika snarled, but Uvo was unmoved. His solid knees thumped to either side of Kurapika's head. "Open up. You bite and I'll make this so bad you'll grovel on your knees and lick my boots to let you die before we're done." Kurapika's eyes flicked closed to hide his glare, but he opened his mouth and took the cock obediently enough.

A bite wouldn't bring this to a halt, and it was said that anal sex hurt terribly without lubrication. The size of the giant's dick and the power in the muscled abdomen leading down to it scared Kurapika.

He did his best to ignore Uvogin's moans and slick his shaft up as well as possible with no better lubricant than spit. His mouth was crammed full, salty, and it hurt. Kurapika's tongue lapped at the very tip.

Uvo pulled out with a low whistle. "Fucking professional, cock-licker."

Then he dragged Kurapika up and turned him. "Hands and knees," he commanded, forcing the boy down when he didn't obey.

No sooner was his ass bared to him like a present than Uvo forced himself inside with a self-satisfied groan, disrespecting Kurapika's modesty as the boy whined out his agony.

"So tight," Uvo growled, ass clenching as he fed Kurapika thrusts. Kurapika tried to bolt away, to run, more instinct than strategy. Uvogin took him by the scruff of his neck and slammed his head back into the loam. "No you don't," he sneered. He used the leverage to begin really fucking the boy. Kurapika's lithe body rebounded with the force of Uvo's massive hips.

Kurapika yelled like an angry child and fought to get away, writhing, though he was powerless against this man's titanic, impossible strength. The sound of that agonized shriek only made Uvo drive into him harder.

Suddenly wanting a look at the boy's back, Uvo reached down and tore open his tunic, the cloth ripping easily when he applied his nen.

He bent double and ran his tongue up the indent of the boy's spine, relishing the shudder.

"Oh," Uvo cried out, "oh!" and then with drawn-out grunt, he was coming, pumping his seed into Kurapika's ass. He whistled to himself, gliding through the last few thrusts, and then pulling out to spurt the last of it over Kurapika's back.

The boy collapsed, curling in on himself, shivering so hard Uvo realized he was going into shock.

The big man rolled Kurapika over and slapped him, hard. "Stay with me, kid. This ain't over yet."

But it was. Kurapika was withdrawing and Uvo pouted, his fun spent. He pulled open his eyelids to check that the eyes were still red—they were—and then, quick as wringing a chicken's neck, Kurapika's neck was snapped. He was still dying when Uvogin cut out his eyes.

Gon, Leorio and Killua waited for over a month at Yorknew city.

Kurapika never came.


End file.
